


Regrets

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [99]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole point blank gunshot to the gut is kind of taking precedence over, well, <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 July 2016  
> Word Count: 232  
> Written for: wasted_lipstick  
> Prompt: 17. things you said that I wish you hadn’t  
> Summary: This whole point blank gunshot to the gut is kind of taking precedence over, well, _everything_.  
>  Spoilers: Missing scene during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, maybe I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but I think this story homages it nicely, and allows for a little more interaction between these two characters who were thrust into such dire straits together.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Wh-Why did you say that?"

She says something in German, and normally I'd be able to translate it, but my mind isn't exactly worrying about that right now. This whole point blank gunshot to the gut is kind of taking precedence over, well, _everything_. I want to scream right now, but that would just give me another choking mouthful of dirt, so no go there.

"Say what?" she finally asks, dragging my mind away from the consuming pain.

"That you didn't blame me. That you understood I had no choice."

"It's the truth. Lyons gave you no choice in the matter." She pauses to cough, eliciting a groan from both of us when it jars my body, too. "He was going to kill you no matter what. Just as he did with the other nuns and even with me. He just didn't need to hurt me because Damien beat him to it."

That sobers me. I've never known my best friend to harm a living soul. I can only imagine what she did to provoke him.

"He was right to stab me." Her words are soft, tinged with such pain and recrimination. "I failed and I brought out the Beast instead of removing It from him. I accept my death as penance."

And then she lapses back into her prayers, fluidly moving from Latin to German and back again almost without thought.


End file.
